Mapas Al Corazón
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Darío, un hombre decepcionado por el amor, conocerá a Alaska. Una muchacha contraria a el que le dará vuelta su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es para mayores de 18 y contiene lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de nuestra completa autoría. ALGUNOS de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tercera parte de _"Te __Pertenezco_" y segunda parte de _"El Solitario_" ,historias que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**BOSTON**

**(Dario Pov)**

El viaje en avión había sido… relajante.

Viajar en primera, en esta aerolínea, donde mi familia era frecuente a viajar, cuando no usaba sus jet privados.

Había alquilado un Ferrari para moverme en esta ciudad.

Me hospedaría en el hotel Ritz-Carlton Boston Common. Allí estaría mejor, y solo. Que era lo que en este momento ansiaba terriblemente.

Estar solo para poder pensar.

Mell… era mi cuñaba, ya no podía pensar en ella. No podía.

Era la mujer de mi hermano.

Estaba un poco cansado de ese tema, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Respire hondo.

Aparque frente al hotel, baje del coche, camine entrando en el hotel.

Mañana debía ir a la universidad. Comenzaban mis clases, solo me faltaba un año para terminar mi carrera.

Lo que a un no sabía era si me quedaría aquí o volvería a Italia.

"no puedes huir por siempre"-.

Y no estaba huyendo, o eso me hacía creer a mí mismo.

-su habitación es la 506, señor Wintrón -.

Solo cogi la tarjeta electrónica la cual abría la habitación y camine hacia los ascensores subiendo al mismo.

El acsensor de detuvo en unos de los pisos en el cual subió una mujer. Dicha mujer me miro descaradamente.

Sabia que sonreía.

No era necesario verla.

Antes de bajar sentí como dejo en mi mano algo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron nuevamente di vuelta mi mano.

"habitación 201, Jessica"-.

Guarde la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta antes de salir del ascensor para caminar hacia la habitación.

Diversión… nunca estaba de más.

**(Alaska Pov)**

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Otra vez llegaría tarde.

Empuje a unos chicos que iban a un instituto privado antes de cruzar una avenida para ir hacia el hotel donde había empezado a trabajar.

Hace solo una semana.

Una puta semana, y ya había llegado tarde dos veces.

Pero no era mi culpa.

No lo era.

La culpa la tenía el idiota del bus que siempre llegaba tarde.

"comenzare a viajar en tren subterráneo" -.

Sin duda, no tendría problemas más.

Sin mencionar que… por la tarde tenía que ir a clases… todavía debía arreglarle el cabello a la señora swan.

Pero no entendía por qué.

Le había quedado muy bonito.

"el violeta con puntas verdes en el cabello, no queda bien en una señora de 70 AÑOS" -.

Me había regañado la profesora.

Corrí la calle que me faltaba y llegue al hotel entrando por la puerta de los empleados.

-por un minuto -.

Respire hondo tranquilizándome.

-¡Alaska! -.

Me gire para ver a la supervisoras de las mucamas.

-hey, hey, llego justo a tiempo -. Le dije mientras los mechones de mi cabello caían en mi rostro.

-ve a cambiarte, tienes trabajo -.

-claroooooooo…..-.

Fui corriendo de nuevo hacia los vestidores, me puse rápidamente mi uniforme. Salí de allí caminando lo más tranquila.

-otra vez y no vuelves a entrar -.

Mordí mi lengua para evitar decir algo.

Esa vieja necesitaba a alguien que se la follara.

No dije nada, estaba a prueba por tres meses. Pero cuando eso pasara… ella me la pagarías. O si, y juro que lo disfrutaría.

Abrí una de las piruletas que tenia y la lleve a mi boca mientras tomaba el carrito de limpieza que me correspondería.

Subí por el ascensor hacia unos de los últimos pisos.

Me tocaban limpiar las suites.

Me fije cuales tenían.

"502, 503, 504,506"-.

Comenzaría por la 506.

Salí del ascensor empujando mi carrito, y con la tarjeta que abría todas las habitaciones que teníamos los empleados de limpieza, entre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA HABITACIÓN**

**(Pov Darío)**

Salí de la ducha y lo primero que me encontré fue a una joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes con la boca abierta sujetando un plumero.

-¿Señorita?-.

Esta no me respondió, simplemente pasó a mirarme la polla, cosa que me dio un poco igual.

Ella me miró a los ojos y empezó a gritar y vaya si gritaba, parecía tener por garganta un audífono.

-Shhhhhh-.

Ella seguía gritando.

-SHHHHHHHHH-.

Le tapé la boca con tan mala suerte que me golpeé el dedo meñique con la esquina de la pata de la cama y al cojear me caí sobre ella y de ahí directos a la cama.

Conseguí taparle la boca.

-No voy a hacerte nada- dije claramente- deja de gritar idiota-.

Ella preció relajarse notablemente y me retiré de encima de su cuerpo.

-Empieza por el baño yo tengo que salir y mucho cuidado con las cosas que hay en la habitación, las tengo contadas una a una-.

Me vestí bajo su atenta mirada y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, que cadena de infortunios más tonta...

**(Pov Alaska)**

Había pasado lo que yo creía que había pasado, ese hombre había salido desnudo.

Me tapé la cara con mis manos por la vergüenza, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había subido a mi cabeza y ahora estaba mareada y a la vez muy muy colorada.

Era la primera vez que veía en tiempo real a un hombre desnudo, las películas no contaban, ni tampoco las porno que por curiosidad había ojeado alguna noche que otra sin llegar a masturbarme... me daba mucha vergüenza, mucha mucha vergüenza.

Pude leer en su carnet, ya que miré entre sus cosas su nombre...

Darío, era un nombre bonito, distinguido por no mencionar que su ropa era de lo más cara y exclusiva, de hecho estaba en una de las habitaciones presidenciales, de las más caras de ese hotel, solo la alquilaban famosos, o millonarios para traer a sus amantes, lo raro de todo esto es que él no era para nada un hombre mayor, es más me parecía hasta mucho más joven.

Y no tenía pinta de estar casado, ni lo ponía en su carnet de identidad.

Cuando finalicé con el registro me fui derechita a la siguiente habitación donde no dudé en llamar a la puerta y entrar como antes, y allí estaba un viejo conocido.

-Profesor Parmacks-.

-Hola- dijo el hombre mayor metiendo su billetera en el bolsillo de su traje oscuro- ¿Cómo va todo por ahí arriba Alaska?-.

Di una pequeña risotada, siempre me gastaba el mismo chiste.

-Bien, profesor ¿qué hace aquí?-.

-Estoy en una conferencia-.

-Vaya, no sabía que usted daba conferencias-.

-Desde que tu ibas al instituto han pasado cosas ¿estudiaste al final para abogado?-.

-No profesor, no podía pagarme los estudios y al final hice un grado en cuidado facial y esteticién-.

-Bueno, es algo-.

-Sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho la moda, usted lo sabe, también la belleza y todo eso-.

-Se nota, te cuidas-.

-No profesor, yo no- me puse a fregar- espero verle más tarde le invito a un café de máquina, como los viejos tiempos-.

-Claro, cuando quieras-.

El hombre de barba blanca y gemelos plateados en los puños de su camisa se fue limpiando las solapas de su lujosa chaqueta seguramente de_Gucci_ o alguna de esas marcas pijas que solo se podían permitir lo más privilegiados.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**TRABAJANDO**

**(Dario Pov)**

Volví a la habitación después de ir a registrarme a la universidad. Todo estaba en orden.

Esa chica había hecho un buen trabajo.

Conté las cosas que tenía en el baño, y todo estaba su lugar. No faltaba nada. Bueno, esa chica no tenía cara de ladrona.

"pero las apariencias engañan" -.

Me senté sobre la cama buscando la tarjeta que me había mandado esa mujer. La guarde en la mesilla de noche.

Dentro de nada la invitaría a una cena.

Me tumbe sobre la cama mirando el techo fijamente sin pensar en nada en realidad.

"mientes"-.

En realidad si estaba pensando, pensando en esa chica… que me había visto como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo.

Y esos ojos….

-ya basta -.

Ella no era nadie importante.

Si seguía pensando en ella, la buscaría para follarla, y listo. Ya no volvería a pensar en ella.

Me levante de la cama en busca de mi portátil.

Debía hablar con Vladimir, teníamos asuntos pendientes sobre unos ensayos.

**(Alaska Pov)**

-esta vez llegare temprano, lo haré, lo haré -.

Repetía como un loro mientras viajaba en el tren subterráneo hacia el trabajo.

La gente me miraba, pero simplemente los ignore.

Baje en la estación que tenia que bajar, y camine hacia el trabajo tranquilamente. No lo podia creer.

Bueno… ni yo, ni nadie.

-¡Alaska! Has llegado temprano.

Eleve mis manos al cielo y de manera exagerada hable.

-gracias a los dioses del Olimpo -.

Tanya mi compañera me miro raro, no dijo nada y se fue.

Me comencé a reír, esa no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-¡hey!-.

Me gire y vi a Jen sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-ehh .. ¿hola?

-¿has visto al nuevo huésped de la suite 506? -.

Me hice la tonta y mire hacia el otro lado.

-¡tú tienes esa suite! -.

-ahh.. si…

-¿lo has visto? -.

-ehh…. Noo…

"MENTIROSAAAA"-.

-yo lo he visto hoy por la mañana, y he averiguado de él.

-¿si…? -.

Me moría por saber, pero me fingí indiferente.

Me comencé a cambiar, y Jen comenzó hablar -.

-Su nombre es Darío Wintrón. Es italiano, por lo que se, su familia también lo es. Estudia aquí, en la universidad por eso se ha quedado, y tiene un FERRARI.

"Así que un Ferrari… esa información la guardaría" -.

-¡quiero su habitación! -.

-debo trabajar, adiós Jen.

Me cambie, tome mi carrito y fui hacia las habitaciones. Maldije al saber que de nuevo me tocaba esa suit.

"espero que no haya nadie" -.

Al llegar a la 506, golpee varias veces. Y tras asegurarme que no haya nadie entre en la habitación.

Todo estaba revuelto.

La cama. Su ropa. Y libros por todos lados.

"niño rico" pensé molesta.

Claro… italiano, viene aquí porque sus padres pueden pagar todo.

Y lo que me dijo hacer "cuidado con las cosas del baño, las tengo contada" -.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" -.

Mientras hacia la cama gritaba en mi interior.

Se debía creer el dueño y amo del universo.

Claro, como no.

Ahhh… tenía que hacer algo, lo tenía que hacer.

Después de terminar de recoger sus cosas, y limpiar la habitación, Salí de allí casi corriendo, se me había ocurrido algo y ese niño rico..

-y mimado …-.

Vería quien era Alaska.

….

Había terminado mi trabajo. Hoy no aria a clases.

Debía esperar al Ferrari del niño rico.

Me había escondido en el estacionamiento del hotel. Donde las cámaras no podrían detectarme.

Y por fin de esperar mucho rato, ese había llegado.

Bajo de su coche y entro en el hotel.

Me acerque despacio, y con las llaves de mi casa, me acerque al coche.

En las puertas pase la llaves dejando rayado las puertas, unas bonitas rayas ahora decoraban el bonito coche.

Guarde las llaves, y me fui corriendo riéndome.

No me había visto nadie.

Esto estaba muy bien.

Corrí hacia la estación del subterráneo o no llegaría a tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**(Pov Darío)**

Cuando entré en la habitación todo estaba limpio y reluciente, se me hizo bastante raro el hecho de que todos mis libros estuviesen perfectamente ordenados en el escritorio de mesa caoba de madera maciza justo debajo de la enorme ventana que daba a la ciudad.

El tiempo estaba cambiando y en poco tiempo se pondría a llover.

Algo que no me desagradaba del todo y que me recordaba a Italia, me recordaba mucho a Italia, la echaba de menos.

Me senté y me puse a leer hasta que fue la hora de la cena, llamé a recepción y pedí que subiesen la comida, un filete y unas patatas no estarían mal.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin follar?"-.

Era algo que me rondaba en la cabeza.

Averigüé el número de la tal Jessica, y ordené que le llevasen un par de rosas rojas con una carta de invitación.

Eso, prácticamente hacía que las mujeres no se lo pensaran a la hora de quedar con un chico.

Estaban tan acostumbrado a los cabrones típicos y al sexo típico que se morían por buscar un "príncipe" y cuan equivocadas estaban, yo no tenía nada de eso... quizás la labia, pero tampoco, mentiría si no dijese que mi labia era heredada de mi abuelo V y que por eso embaucaba a tantas mujeres.

Me tumbé en la cama y esperé a que un hombre vestido con el uniforme oficial del hotel en rojo y dorado me la acercase.

Cuando se fue puse la TV, nada interesante, nada interesante... sin quererlo ya estaba en el apartado de películas X, había una que tenía buena pinta, la pondría, necesitaba aliviar tensiones.

Mientras comía vi un poco el intro y la paré para darme una ducha.

Esa niña, la tenía en la cabeza desde que la vi ¿habría sido ella la que limpió mi habitación tan con decorosamente?.

Quizás si o quizás no.

Bajo el agua de la ducha, mi que poco a poco mi erección iba creciendo y la imagen de la chica con ese informe debajo de mi bajo la cama mullida hizo que mi cuerpo diese un vuelco descomunal.

Posé mi mano en mi miembro y la fui moviendo, la imaginaba justo aquí bajo la ducha gritando mi nombre, y ese pelo oscuro revuelto por el sexo tuve esa imagen en mi cabeza hasta que me corrí abundantemente.

**(Pov Alaska)**

Por la noche trabajaba los fines de semana en un restaurante, de nuevo con uniforme de camarera.

Pagaban bien, aun que a veces me daba ganas de matar a algunos de los clientes habituales.

Este restaurante era distinguido y no por eso tenía que ser malo, ni mucho menos.

Los dueños me conocían. Edward y Bella, una pareja de italianos que llevaban este restaurante y lo mimaban como si fuese su propio hijo.

-Nos han confirmado una reserva- dijo Bella- apuntala en la libreta del metre-.

Asentí y fui a apuntarla... en la nota ponía claramente Darío Wintrón.

Un momento... ¿Darío?... no podía ser el mismo pero cuanta gente en esta ciudad tenía ese nombre... y se podía permitir estar en sitios como este.

Mañana estaría aquí cenando... y vendría acompañado, mesa para dos personas... sería divertido atenderles así que les puse la mesa en mi sección.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA CENA**

**(Darío Pov)**

Estaba irritado.

Demasiado.

Mi ferrari.

MI FERRARI.

Estaba rayado, en el puto hotel no sabían que decirme. Las cámaras de seguridad no habían gravado nada fuera de lo anormal.

Lo único que dijeron fueron que lo arreglarían y me darían otro coche mientras el mío estaba listo.

Esa chica…

Estaba seguro que esa chica había sido.

Y ahora estaba aquí. En este restaurante que había dicho que era el mejor de la ciudad.

Jessica no dejaba de hablar de si misma. Era de Nueva York y estaba aquí por un importante desfile de modas. Quería comprar varios vestidos.

"patético"-.

No sabía ni vestir bien.

El vestido que tenía era claramente el de una puta. Sin mencionar el maquillase que parecía un payaso.

Sorbí el vino delicadamente dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

-buenas noches, la antigua mesera tuvo que retirarse, yo seré su nueva mesera. Mi nombre es Alaska -.

La mire.

Allí estaba la chica del hotel, vestida de mesera mientras miraba su libreta.

-¿Alaska? Pero eso es un país -.

La voz chillona de Jessica me saco de mis pensamientos.

La chica mordió su labio. Se había enfadado.

Se venía bonita.

-También es un nombre señorita. ¿Qué desean ordenar? -.

-solo una ensalada -.

-¿y usted….-.

Y sus palabras quedaron perdidas al verme.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente y sus labios quedaron entre abiertos.

"bonito labios…"-.

-filete, con patatas -.

-eh.. claro, claro -. Murmuro y salió corriendo de allí.

-¿la conoces? -.

Mire a Jessica que pregunto molesta.

-tal vez -.

**(Alaska Pov)**

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"-.

Me moví rápido en la cocina. Quería terminar con esa mesa rápidamente, para irme.

Hoy no había sido mi día.

Y esa "señorita" no dejaba de llamarme, diciéndome cosas que no le gustaba la mesa, o casa cosa que llevaba.

Y ese niño rico…. No dejaba de verme y me ponía nerviosa.

Mucho.

"¿Se habrá enterado que fui yo? "-.

Imposible, no podía ser. Nadie lo sabía.

Lleve una vez más el puto pan, a la puta mesa, y la puta de Jessica dijo que me lo llevara.

Respire hondo. Muy hondo.

-Alaska lleva esto a la mesa 5 -.

Sujete el plato de sopa, y camine fuera de la cocina con el plato.

Me echarían, pero no importaba.

Haría algo que se me acababa de ocurrir

Al pasar por la mesa de ellos, hice que el plato se me cayera de las manos sobre la mesa, la sopa salpico y esa puta comenzó a gritar.

Mordí mi lengua evitando reír.

El se levanto serio, y camino hacia el baño.

Intente limpiar la mesa pero Bella apareció.

-vete, vete, después hablaremos, vete por hoy -.

Asentí y fui hacia la cocina a buscar mis cosas.

Salí del restaurante y comencé a reírme mientras caminaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL DINERO**

**(Pov Darío)**

Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Darío- dijo Jessica

-ahí tienes dinero para el taxi, yo tengo que irme-.

La seguí con la mirada, había manchado mi chaqueta de 500 euros, la muy hija de puta.

Salí varios metros detrás de ella, la escuché reírse, lo había echo a posta.

La cogí del pelo con todas mis fuerzas y la llevé a rastras hasta una calle poco transitada.

-¿Te diviertes?- y por un momento al escuchar mi voz era como si escuchase la voz de mi padre-.

-Yo...-.

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta chaqueta?-.

-¡ Suéltame!-.

Mi mano viajó sola y le di una cachetada tan fuerte que resonó en toda la calle.

Ella me miró incrédula.

-Vas a tener que pagarme esta chaqueta y será bajo mis condiciones-.

-Yo...-.

-Nada- dije y fui caminando con ella hasta el coche-.

La metí en el coche y subí yo arranqué y fui al hotel.

Una vez allí la obligué a bajar.

-Si me montas un nutrimento mataré a lo que más quieres-.

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y fuimos a dentro. Había cámaras... por lo visto algún famoso estaría por aquí. Subí al ascensor con ella.

Escuchaba como sollozaba, ahora mismo estaba tan cabreado que no me importaba absolutamente nada.

La volví a coger del pelo y entré con ella en la habitación a empujones.

Cerré la puerta y la miré fijamente.

"_¿Que podemos hacer contigo?_"-.

**(Pov Alaska)**

Me senté en la cama, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban tensos no sabía que me iba a hacer este hombre me miraba como si fuese una presa.

"_Te has pasado y lo sabes_"-.

-¿Que debo pedirte para que... me pagues lo que me debes?-.

-son 500 euros unos 400 dólares-.

-Yo... te los pagaré poco a poco y...-.

-¡NO ME SIRVE!-.

Su voz era descomunal, ronca y varonil, pero a la vez daba miedo.

El pelo que siempre llevaba perfectamente peinado estaba mojado y despeinado por la sopa, además de su camisa...

-Y la camisa, también la camisa son 1500-.

-No tengo ese dinero-.

-Me lo vas a pagar-.

-¿Cómo?- mi voz se hacía cada vez más pequeña sin quererlo-.

-Como yo quiera, soy yo el que tiene el control y desde ahora,tu control también lo tengo-.

Tragué saliva...

Se acercó y rompió mi uniforme en firmes tirones.

"_Sexo... eso es lo que quieres... ¿le vas a decir que eres virgen antes_ _de que te folle sin compasión?_"-.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**VIRGEN**

**(Darío Pov)**

Estaba demasiado cabreado y no pensaba lo que hacía al cien por cien.

Al dejarla desnuda la recorrí con la mirada, ella en esa cama estaba a mi disposición, debía reconocer que era hermosa.

"_bonitos pechos"-._

Ella me miraba con sus labios entre abiertos respirando por los mismos.

No decía nada, solo me miraba.

Esta pequeña me decía dinero, 500 euros de la chaqueta y 1500 de la camisa, era la excusa perfecta para tenerla en mi poder.

Me acerque a la cama abriendo sus piernas.

-no… -Dijo cerrando sus pierna mirándome.

-sí. Abre tus piernas.

Ella negó.

La tome de las piernas y sin esfuerzo las abrí. La mire fijamente posesionándome sobre ella.

Mi peso hiso que el colchón se hundiera, llevo sus pequeñas manos a mis hombros intentando empujarme.

Tuve que reírme.

-no te servirá -.

Sujete unos de sus senos con mi mano. Era grande, firme, como me gustaba. Ella mordió su labio con fuerza evitando que un gemido saliera.

"_le gusta" -._

No pude resistirme.

Acerque mi boca a su pecho deslizando mi lengua por tu pezón mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza con mi mano.

Su espalda se arqueo haciendo que sus pechos se inflaran a la vez que exhalaba un sonoro gemido.

La erección dentro de mi pantalón chocaba con su sexo.

-te diré mis reglas -. Le diré roncamente mientras deslizaba mi lengua alrededor de su pezón –ahora estarás a las 24 horas a mi servicio. Harás lo que yo quiera que hagas, te vestirás como yo quieras que te vista, y no dirás nada a nadie.

Mordí su pezón con mis dientes mientras tiraba del mismo. Ella sujeto mi cabello con fuerza mientras la escuchaba gemir.

-o hare que mande a matar a todos lo que quieres, juro que lo hare -.

-no…-. Susurro.

-entonces obedece-.

-pero…-.

-pero nada -.

-pero soy virgen -.

"_¿virgen? ¿Hablara enserio?" _

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -.

-18 …-.

-¿mientes? -.

Ella negó rápido.

-no miento, te pagare, déjame ir…-.

"_¡NO!"_

Esto lo cambiaba…

-no, me pagaras, y no estarás con nadie. Estaros solo para mí. A partir de ahora solo eres mía.

Desabroche mi cinturón y sujete sus muñecas al cabezal de la cama.

-¡DEJAME! -.

La sujete tan fuerte del cabello que ella se quejo.

-cállate, cállate si sabes lo que te conviene.

**(Alaska Pov)**

Cerré mis ojos evitando llorar.

"_¿en qué me había metido?"-._

El solo se fue, me dejo solo atada a la cama, y se encerró en el baño.

Pensé que me dejaría ir … pero no, no. Ahora estaba aquí.

"_¿y si me mata después de follarme y vende mis órganos a mitad de precio?"-._

No, era algo exagerado.

Suspire e intente tranquilizarme

Si yo tenía que hacer lo que él decía, no le saldría nada fácil.

-claro que no -. Murmure.

Y cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que le haría cuando tuviera las manos libres.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**VIRGEN II**

**(Pov Darío)**

"_MIERDA ES VIRGEN, ES VIRGEN..._"-.

Me senté en el suelo del baño. Un baño bastante grande para una sola persona, pero acostumbrados a los baños de mi casa o de la casa de mis abuelos esto era minúsculo.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude... la tenía atada en la cama,

yo no era como mi padre o como mi hermano, no tomaría a una mujer a la fuerza, era diferente a eso.

La primera vez de alguien, debía ser bonita, algo que recordar como bueno no como algo sucio...

Miré mi erección y no bajaba, de solo pensar que estaba a menos de diez metros de mi...

Me mojé la cara con agua fría y abrí la puerta, me quité la camisa y los pantalones. Ella me miraba. Estaba llorando.

-No te haré nada-.

Miró sus manos atadas.

-Me gusta eso de atar- respondí a su pregunta mental...-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Las preguntas las hago yo-.

Asintió.

-Me duelen las manos-.

-Tiene que doler, es bueno, que sea incómodo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Otra vez haciendo preguntas?-.

Se mantuvo callada.

Me acosté a su lado con esa duda latente en mi cabeza, no sabía cómo actuar con una virgen, nunca había desvirgado a una chica... ¿le dolería mucho?.

Al pensarlo mi polla casi da un salto de alegría pero me mantuve quieto.

Encendí la TV, la película porno que había comprado estaba justo en pausa como la dejé. Le di a "play" en el mando a distancia y apagué las luces. Quizás viendo esto se me pasaba... o ella decía algo o... me pedía que la tocase.

La película no tenía mucha historia, lo de siempre.

Chica aburrida mira la TV, abre la puerta y es el vecino que viene a darle más que compañía.

A diferencia de otros hombres eso de ver a lesbianas... o de ver un trió.

No me ponía nada.

El sexo era algo mutuo entre dos personas, dos, no más. Había tenido

oportunidades con varias mujeres pero nunca me había gustado eso de... follar con espectadores.

La chica estaba a cuatro patas y gemía, artificialmente como en todas

las películas porno como si le estuviese metiendo algo jodidamente grande pero no era tan grande, al menos comparado con lo mío... no lo era.

Ella miraba atenta la película.

Sus pezones se endurecieron...

-¿Te gusta la película?-.

Se sonrojo.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí-.

**(Pov Alaska)**

No quería ver esa cosa... pero tener a un adonis como ese niño pijo a mi lado y ver una película X a todo volumen no ayudaba... y tampoco el hecho de que le estuviese pudiendo la cara de Darío al protagonista rubio que estaba sofocado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Cambiaron de postura. La chica saltaba encima de él y la cámara se entretuvo en la expresión del hombre que la sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, o eso parecía.

Algo entre mis piernas se calentó... dios, no podía ser verdad.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y miré a Darío.

Estaba en boxers y el bulto en ellos era cada vez más y más grande de tal modo qué la punta de su miembro asomó por la cinturilla de los boxers..

Me relamí sin quererlo. Noté que me estaba mirando.

-¿Lo quieres?-.

Quitó su boxer y dejó que viese su miembro grande, grueso y jodidamente ...

ENORME.

-Dime que lo quieres-.

Posó su mano en su miembro y la movió lentamente arriba y abajo, otra vez arriba y abajo. Aquello se hinchó más... Dejé de prestar atención a la película.

-Alaska- dijo con voz pausada y un gruñido salió de su pecho jodamente erótico-.

-¿Si?- dije sin voz-.

-Dime que lo quieres- los movimientos de su mano se hicieron más seguidos-.

-Lo quiero...-.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**PRIMERA VEZ**

**(Darío Pov)**

Me coloque sobre ella sujetando sus pechos con mis manos. Ella gimió por el placer.

La mire fijamente. Acerque mis labios a los suyos besándolos. Cuyo beso correspondió de buena gana.

Muerdo con fuerza su labio inferior tirando del mismo sin dejar de verte fijamente a los ojos.

Acerque mi boca a sus pechos, deslice mi lengua por unos de sus rosados pezones mientras deslizo mi mano por el vientre acariciándolo.

"_ve despacio" -._

Pero no era fácil, ella ahí. Debajo de mí.

Solo para mí.

Ella seria mía. Solo mía.

Separe las piernas con mi rodilla besando su vientre. Mordiéndolo levemente mientras acerco mi boca hacia su sexo.

Deslice mi lengua por los labios rojos e hinchando a la vez que acaricio el interior de su muslo con mi mano.

Escuche como Alaska gimió sonoramente.

La sujete del trasero con ambas manos elevándola del colchón.

Tome entre mis dientes el clítoris retorciéndolo con suavidad. Ella jadeo todo lo que pudo mientras se sujetaba al cabezal de la cama.

Succione su clítoris deslizando mi lengua en su interior. Saboreándola por completo.

"_solo tú lo has hecho" -._

Ese pensamiento hiso que mi miembro estuviera a punto de estallar.

Alaska llego al orgasmo, deslice mi lengua por su sexo saboreándola por completo.

La mire fijamente.

Sus labios estaban entre abiertos mientras respiraba por los mismos, los mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro.

Era así.

Justo así, era como la quería tener.

Acerque mi a su sexo rozando con mi glande su clítoris. La mire fijamente mientras ella volvia a gemir sujetándose del cabezal.

Sonreí.

"_¿lento o no?" -._

No quería que le doliese demasiado…seria rápido.

Empuje mi miembro en su sexo entrando en ella. Escuche como se quejo, era estrecha. La sujete de la cintura con mis manos volviendo a embestir introduciéndome completamente en ella.

Alaska cerró sus ojos reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Bese su cuello quedándome quieto sobre ella por unos instantes.

Sujete con firmeza su cintura embistiendo contra ella, gruñí roncamente mordiendo sus pechos sintiendo como se retorcía debajo de mi mientras gemía y jadeaba.

Alaska llego al orgasmo sujetándote con fuerza del cabezal de la cama donde tenía sus muñecas sujetas.

Aumente las embestidas introduciéndome en ella sin parar, mis dedos quedarían marcados en ella.

Algo que me excitaba a un mas.

Alaska llego de nuevo al orgasmo jadeando sonoramente.

Gruñí roncamente embistiendo una vez más contra ella con fuerza, llegando hasta el orgasmo corriéndome en ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**(Pov Darío)**

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, había recibido un correo de mi abuelo Jackson, su correo semanal para contarme las novedades sobre la familia.

Al parecer habían encontrado a dos hombres de Duque apaleados y por pedazos en un contenedor cercano, además de un pescado podrido, era un mensaje, según lo poco que sabía sobre esto, alguien pronto moriría y lo habría ahogado.

La situación en los negocios estaba tensa y no lo ponía en duda, mucho menos cuando

Jackson que no quería saber nada del negocio, lo decía en ese e-mail.

En cuanto a Alaska ella estaba durmiendo. Le había soltado las manos por comodidad. Pero no era un secreto el hecho de que lo que habíamos tendido justo ahora, no era más que el principio.

Ahora entendía el porqué las parejas en la familia estaban tan unidas ese sentido de pertenencia, los celos desmedidos y los castigos que les hacían cumplir los hombres de la familia a las mujeres por cosas tan simples como mirar en la tele algún famoso y soltar algún comentario.

No había casa en mi familia que no tuviese una puerta negra, automáticamente y desde muy niños veíamos entrar a nuestros padres, tíos, abuelos... y no se nos ocurría preguntar, sabíamos desde muy pequeños que esa sala era solo para ellos y que esa sala sería para nosotros cuando creciésemos.

Yo sentía esos celos desmedidos hacia Alaska y me asustaba el hecho de asustarla por esos mismos celos pero tampoco es que sintiese demasiado apego por las normas victorianas, y contenciosas en las que se forjaba mi familia.

Simplemente era lo que era, y sentía ese apego por mucho que quisiera huir de él y demostrar al mundo que yo era diferente a todos ellos, al emparejarme de alguna manera a Alaska estaba demostrando todo lo contrario, estaba demostrando que esas normas contenciosas, como las había llamado eran parte de mi núcleo y eran parte de mi al igual que el ser sadomasoquista.

Recordé mi primera vez en la facultad con una chica un año mayor a mí, y recuerdo que no me gustó, fue muy simple.

Normalmente mis abuelos, tíos y padres tardaban en salir de esa sala con la puerta negra horas, y nosotros en media hora habíamos acabado, la chica no había esperado ni a que yo pudiese correrme, ni tampoco se esforzó mucho para ello, así que consideré mi "primera vez" la que tuve con una de las criadas en la casa de los Casannova.

Se me hacía raro al principio pensar, que ellas, las criadas medio desnudas que se paseaban por la casa, pudiesen estar de acuerdo con eso de acostarse con todo hombre/mujer que se les ofreciese, pero ellas lo tenían como un trabajo por no hablar de que disfrutaban con él. Esa si que fue mi primera vez, algo intenso, tórrido, y sucio, como debía ser el sexo algo épico que recordar durante mucho tiempo.

Y todas estas divagaciones me llevaron a la conclusión de que echaba de menos a mi familia y de que ahora que sentía esa pertenencia con esta mujer y de que sabía que bajo ningún concepto, me la podían arrebatar... debía presentarla en sociedad, porque ella no era una más, no era una criada, ni era sexo porque si, era mucho más que eso esta había sido mi primera experiencia sin látigos ni salas negras, sin contar mi primera vez con mi compañera de universidad. Y había sido algo bueno, no había sido sexo sucio, me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

Alaska se movió en la cama y dejó a relucir su espalda, se veía ligeramente bronceada ella era sexy sin quererlo. Y virgen, había sido mía por primera vez.

La adrenalina galopó por mis venas en respuesta dejándome claro que ella era MIA

MIA Y DE NADIE MÁS.

Encendí el portátil y miré la pantalla, una video llamada de mi hermano Kevin... qué coño quería. Me encerré en el baño y pulsé la pantallita para verle.

Tenía a Evangeline en los brazos, la niña estaba más grande y llamaba papá a

Kevin, abuelo a mi padre y a Jackson... en cambio a V le decía "Vishious" y a Duque "Dante".

Era la preferida de la casa, por tener el nombre de la abuela y por llamar así a

V y a Duque, tal y como lo hacía la difunta madre de ambos.

-Hola hermano- dijo sonriendo- di hola al tío Evangeline-.

Ella sonrió.

-HOLAAA- dijo agitando su manito-.

-Hola cielo, te tengo algo preparado-.

-sí, si, si- dijo y dio saltitos en los brazos de su padre-.

-Te compré un collar, que brilla mucho-.

Una gargantilla de tifany que tenía guardada en la caja fuerte de la habitación.

Ella abrazó a su padre y le dijo algo al oído.

Kevin asintió.

La niña se fue gateando.

-¿Donde va?- pregunté-.

-Dice que tiene algo para ti, ha ido a buscarlo-.

-¿Cómo te va?-.

-Bien, estoy en casa, acabo de llegar de trabajar-.

-¿Y la familia?-.

-Ya sabes... hay algunos problemas- ató su pelo en un moño, parecía un concursante de gran hermano-.

-Sí, eso me han dicho-.

-Una cosa-.

-¿Si?-.

-Jackson va para Boston tiene cosas pendientes por allí, va con Zafrina-.

-Como no-.

-Sí, esos dos no se despegan-.

Evangeline volvió y me enseñó un dibujo con muchos colores.

-¿Es para mí?-.

La pequeña niña asintió.

-Gracias mi reina-.

Ella se sonrojo y se tapo la cara.

La puerta del baño sonó...

-Hermano tengo que dejarte-.

-¿Quien es?-.

-Es...

-TE HAS ENAMORADO VERDAD... TE HAS ENAMORADO-.

Kevin eufórico... bueno...

-Shhhh-.

-MELL KEVIN SE NOS CASA-.

Apagué el portátil y lo deje sobre el lavamanos, abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella.

_"Round two... listos para darle más intensidad al cuerpo virginal de la chica..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**SORPRESA**

**(Alaska Pov)**

Darío me miro fijamente de arriba abajo mientras sonreía.

No dijo nada, solo me tomo de la cintura mientras besaba mis labios, y me alzaba del suelo.

En ese momento no pensaba con claridad, solo correspondí el beso mordiéndole los labios como el lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Sujeto mi trasero con sus manos, sin evitarlo gemir sobre su labios.

Acaricie tu perfecto abdomen con mis manos bajando hacia su miembro sujetándolo con mi mano.

Sentí como me dejo sobre como la cama.

Lo mire fijamente cuando sus manos sujetaron mis senos.

-eres solo mía -. Me dijo roncamente -.

Darío me tumbo sobre la cama y sujeto una de mis piernas dejándola sobre su muslo. Tomo mi otra pierna desplegándola sobre el costado. Mordí mi labio sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, sintiendo como abría mis piernas.

Gemí sonoramente reclinando mi cabeza al sentir como me penetraba profundamente sintiendo una fuerte estimulación al sentir la compresión de mi sexo y mi vientre.

Jadee sonoramente con cada embestida de Darío. Lo mire fijamente, tenía su cabello totalmente despeinado cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Sujeto mi tobillo con su mano dejando mi pie sobre su torso justo debajo de su cuello a la vez que embestía profundamente gruñendo.

Sujete las sabanas de algodón egipcio con mis manos con fuerza sin dejar de gemir profundamente con cada embestida.

Sentía como pronto acabaría, no tarde mucho más en llegar al orgasmo pero el no termino.

A un jadeante Darío se retiro de mi y coloco mis tobillos al lado de mi cabeza con mi espada pegada al colchón.

Me había dejado expuesta debajo de él.

Lo mire fijamente, Darío flexiono sus piernas entrando en mi profundamente.

"_Dios mío…."-._

Entro y salió de mi lentamente, aumentando nuevamente sus embestía mientras gruñía y jadeaba roncamente.

Mordí fuerte mi labio cerrando mis ojos mientras disfrutaba, escuchaba y sentía a Darío.

**(Darío Pov)**

Recline mi cabeza llegando al orgasmo mientras embestía profundamente en ella sintiendo como me corría.

_"y esto es solo el principio…."-._

A un quería mas.

Pero ella debía estar cansada…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me separe de ella tumbándola sobre la cama.

Las sabanas se le pegaban a su cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante.

_"es hermosa"-._

Acaricie su vientre con las yemas de mis dedos, y ella abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

-buenos días .

Sonreí al escucharla.

_"esto era buenos días"-_.

-buenos días Aly.

Ella sonrió y mordió su labio avergonzaba. Acerce mi rostro al suyo besando sus labios.

-¿quieres desayunar? -.

-yo…-.

-tu…

-debo irme….-.

La mire serio.

-no. No olvides lo que te he dicho ayer…

-pero..

-pero nada.

Ella quiso hablar de nuevo pero la bese en los labios haciendo que se cayara.

_"no, ella no se iría "-._

En ese puto momento el teléfono de la habitación sonó. No dejaba de sonar y sonar, Alaska se revolvía entre mis brazos.

De mala gana lo entendí.

-¿Quién coño es? -.y mi voz sonó nuevamente como la de mi padre.

Siempre pasaba igual cuando me molestaba.

-señor dis….

Y se escucho unos gritos de un hombre.. o eran dos.

-¿papá? -dijo Alaska confundida.

Vaya este tipo gritaba fuerte, la voz salía por el teléfono.

-disculpe la molesta señor, pero el padre de la señorita que se encuentra con usted está aquí… dijeron del otro lado del teléfono una voz de una mujer.

-y es mejor que bajen pronto -.

_"¿Jackson? ¿Qué coño hacia Jackson allí? -._

-esto es un espectáculo -dijo mientras gritaba y reía.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**MI NOVIA**

**(Pov Darío)**

Me puse la ropa rápidamente y fui caminando hacia el ascensor.

Ella hizo lo mismo sin entender nada.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las puertas y cuando se abrieron un hombre no muy mayor me cogió del cuello.

-HIJO DE PUTA-.

Le di una patada en las costillas hasta que auyó por el dolor y luego la miré a ella que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Mierda..."-._

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es mi padre...-.

_"Bravo, podías cagarla, mucho, poco o jodidamente demasiado... y en tu caso ha sido la última IDIOTA__"-._

-Lo siento mucho- la abracé, dos hombres más llegaron al ascensor y por ultimo mi abuelo Jackson-.

-¿Nedesitas ayuda?-.

-No gracias- le dije-.

-Ellos son familia de tu...-.

-Mi novia- dije firmemente-.

Los hombres me miraron y luego la miraron a ella que no dijo nada, en compensación se enrojeció como un tomate maduro.

**(Pov Jackson)**

Así que la chica tenía padre y hermanos, y por lo que veía bastante sobre protectores.

Zafrina estaba sentada recatadamente y con esa mirada de superioridad tan característica de ella. A su lado, mi nieto

Darío y a su otro lado su novia...

No entendía como una mujer era "suficiente" para él... siempre había estado concentrado en sus libros y en sus cosas, no se me habría ocurrido que definitivamente sentase la cabeza con una mujer.

-Bueno- dijo el padre de la chica- Te casarás con ella ¿no?-.

Darío me miró.

_"Es lo menos que puedes hacer"-_ pensé-.

-Si... claro señor-.

-Te esperamos a comer en nuestra casa-.

Tuve que reirme... al saber donde vivía esta gente.

Cuando se fueron miré a la pareja.

-Chicos...-.

-¿Si?- dijo Darío-.

-¿Estais seguros de esto?-.

-Lo de casarse es precipitado pero quiero conocer

a su familia, en dos semanas vuelve a Italia conmigo-.

_"wow esto va en serio"-._

-Si es así tenemos que ir con ellos- dijo Zafrina-.

-Si iremos con vosotros, no queremos que os hagan daño- dije sonriendo- Zafri, tu y yo a la habitación, hay que aprovechar el tiempo-.

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Si?-.

-Soy tu adorado suegro-.

-Ah-.

-Tengo que decirte algo-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Darío está con una chica-.

-Si-.

-¿sí?-.

-Kevin me lo dijo-.

-En dos semanas volvemos-.

-Que sea ahora-.

-No podemos, tenemos que conocer a la familia de la chica-.

-Oye eso me pertenece a mi-.

-Ya pero no estás-.

-Voy de camino, mañana estaré allí, quiero conocerlos-.

-Mierda...-.

-Avisaré a los demás casannova-.

-No es una batalla-.

-Es un casamiento-.

-Wow espera que te embalas-.

-Que no, que mi hijo no conocerá a los padres de ella si no es nada serio-.

-Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos-.

-Vale-.

Colgué.

-AITANA-.

-¿Si?- dijo desde la cocina-.

-El niño se nos ha puesto novio-.

-Que encantador-.

Como siempre ella estaba en su mundo de cuentos

y princesas, dejó la comida sobre la mesa.

-Hola de comer, y pronto a la cama- le dije y la besé en la mejilla-.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**DIVERCION**

**(Alaska Pov)**

Eh… esta escena no sabia como describirla.

Esto no se veía todos los días, y estaba segura que este dia no se me olvidaría en mucho muchooo tiempo.

Mis cuñadas prácticamente se le lanzaron al abuelo de Darío al verlo.

"pero es Jackson W."-.

Comenzaron a gritar y se abalanzaron sobre él empujando a mis hermanos. Estos miraban a Darío con cara de querer matarlo. Pero de matarlo enserio.

Mis padres estaban en la cocina discutiendo sobre no se que, nada grave.

Zafrina… la abuela de Darío hiso a un lado a mis cuñadas con facilidad que dio por reírme. Las hiso a un lado y se pudo delante de su marido protegiéndolo.

-bien.. hubo un problema con el horno y….-. comenzó a decir mi madre al salir de la cocina.

-podemos descuartizar al niño y comerlo -.

-cállate John- dije mirándolo.

-si quieres comer carne humana podemos llamar al primo de mi abuelo -.

Al decir eso todos se quedaron callados y se giraron a mirar al Darío.

-es una bromaaaaa…. -dijo Jackson riéndose, al igual que todos.

Mordí mi labio, algo me decía que era verdad.

-bueno, no importa podemos…-.

-mi buen hermano John seguro hara algo de comer -.

-yo no hare nada -.

-que si -.

-que no -.

-que si -.

-que no -.

-eres el cocinero del restaurante -.

-igual no hare nada -.

Bufe.

-ustedes dos comporteces -mi madre nos dijo molesta.

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -.

Zafrina, Jackson y Darío se levantaron de un salto.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Jackson.

Al escuchar los gritos, y alaridos de mi sobrinos.

-de los niños -.

-¿niños? -.

-si -. Dije seria mirándola -. De mis hijos.

**(Jackson Pov)**

Dario comenzó a reírse junto a Alaska.

Todos nos quedamo mirándolos, sin entender muy bien del que se reia. Y en ese momento aparecion cuatros niños de entre cuatros y nueve años gritando mientras peleaban entre si.

Ellos miraron hacia nuestro lado.

Primero a mí, luego a Zafrina, luego a mi, y luego a Zafrina , y luego a mí.

-tu hijo es mejor que tu -.

-¡ALEC! -.

Le grito Alaska como su familia al niño mayor.

-¿Qué? Todos ustedes saben que yo tengo razón. Su música es deprimente, si quieres suicidarte pon a Jackson como sea…

Bien… no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto.

Un niño de nueve años me había criticado, y fue la primera persona que considero a Natthan mejor. Algo que era totalmente cierto.

-ve a jugar con tus primos Alec dijo la madre de Alaska sacándolo del salón.

-yo…-.

Todos me miraron incluso Zafrina.

-por cierto -. Alec miro hacia Darío -. Tía Alaska tiene un admirador secreto -y le guiño un ojo a su tía desapareciendo del salón.

Alaska se puso totalmente colorada como un tomate, y tapo su rostro con sus manos.

-ese niño me cae bien -dije riendo.

**(Darío Pov)**

La cena había sido… divertida, informal, y la comida casera, muy casera y buena. Menos mal había cocinado la madre de Alaska.

Ese hermano… era capaz de ponerme algo en la comida.

"nota metal, nunca comas nada cocinado por John"-.

Respire hondo.

Ella tenia a otro, uno que la buscaba, lo buscaría y lo mataria. Ella solo era mia, MIA.

-DARIO!

Di un paso hacia atrás al escuchar a Kevin.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? -.

-¡TU! padre le grito a mi abuelo cuando salió del ascensor junto a V.

Detrás de ellos salieron sus mujeres. Y Mell con mi sobrina en brazos.

-yo que…-.

-Jackson has ido al conocer a los padres de esa chica. Yo tenía el…

-callate, tu no estabas.

-no me hagas callar.

-rapuncel, tu…-.

-¡no le hables así a mi marido! zafrina.

-¿ahora qué he hecho?-.

"ahora comenzaran…"-.

Y comenzaron mientras todos en la recepción del hotel lo mirábamos.

-¡ya me tienes harto que por esto V sujetando del cabello a Jackson comiences a gritar!-.

-¡sueltalo! grito zafrina subiendo a su espalda y sujetando el cabello de el.

Mientras pasaba esto, Jackson y mi padre no dejaban de gritarse.

-ven dijo Kevin -. Vayámonos y cuéntame quien es.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Pov Darío)**

Al final las cosas no salieron mal. Al parecer mi padre conocía a uno de los hermanos de Alaska de no sé dónde y de no sé qué. Así que se pusieron a hablar.

Las cuñadas de Alaska se relajaron al ver a Zafrina y mantuvieron las distancias, eso evitó que la morena les intentase arrancar los ojos, no entendía esos celos desmedidos... o quizás sí.

Estaba bastante perdido aún que estaba allí mismo. Mi hermano y yo habíamos hablado, le había explicado todo lo que había pasado con Alaska con todo detalle, el sexo para nosotros era algo bastante natural.

Pareció estar todo bien, en orden, como debía ser.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, nos fuimos a la habitación, toda la familia entró y Alaska también.

Era como si todos supiesen ya que ella y yo estábamos juntos que ya nada nos podía separar, hasta la familia de ella lo entendió.

-Entonces todo está bien ¿no?- dijo mi padre-.

-Sí, todo bien- dijo V-.

-Bueno pues ahora nos quedamos en una habitación de por aquí- le dijo mi padre a mi madre-.

-Vale, vale- dijo Jackson- pero dormimos en camas separadas-.

-No, si te parece dormimos juntos, no creo que te guste la escena que tengo pensada hacer con tu hija-.

Mi abuelo lo cogió del cuello.

-Bueno, basta- dijo Zafrina- nos vamos, que descanseis-.

Y así fue, se fueron dejándonos solos.

-Tu familia es peculiar- dijo Alaska-.

-Sí, lo es-.

-¿Te llevas bien con ellos?-.

-Si-.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo no está bien-.

-Mira yo... no sé cómo explicarlo todo-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Todo... mi vida, la de mi familia, joder son muchas cosas-.

-¿Y porque no empiezas por el principio?-.

-Porque el principio es lo peor de todo-.

-Se supone que somos...-.

-Novios- dije rápidamente-.

-Pero no me has pedido permiso-.

_"IDIOTA"-._

Respiré hondo y la miré.

-¿No me quieres Alaska?-.

-Me gustaría formalizar esto por otra parte, no se-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tú y yo no nos conocemos, no sabemos nada el uno del otro-.

-Sabemos lo suficiente-.

-Follar no es suficiente-.

-Para mi si-.

-Pero es algo de los dos no de uno solo Darío-.

**(Pov Jackson)**

Seamos sinceros, estos dos a penas se conocía y dudaba mucho que una chica inteligente como Aslaka, después de saber a qué se dedicaba la familia de Darío, diese el visto bueno y todo fuese tan fácil y bonito. Ese tipo de cosas pasaban en las novelas cursis y sin argumento y por desgracia, las cosas en el mundo real no eran así.

-Tendrán problemas- dijo V mirando su copa-.

Después de salir de allí habíamos quedado los hombres para tomar algo en el bar del hotel y hablar de todo esto con más calma.

-Queda muchas cosas por pasar- dijo Troy- ella no es como Ariadna o como Aitana-.

-No... ella no es así- dije-.

-Se lo pondrá jodidamente difícil- dijo V-.

-Sí, lo hará- dije y bebí mi trago-.

-En fin, espero que... todo se arregle, porque de otra manera estamos jodidos-.

-¿cómo?-.

-¿Conoceis a Jacob Black?-.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Es el hermano de la chica, también tiene que ver en el negocio-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo V-.

-Sí, trabaja para "El reverendo"-.

_Oh... mierda. _


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**VERDAD**

**(Alaska Pov)**

Puse la música en mi habitación a todo lo que daba, no querida escucharte nada, nada. Ni a nadie.

Había discutido con Darío. No podia creer lo que me había contando.

Abrece la almohada enterrando mi rostro en ella.

Era mentira… no podia ser verdad.

"es verdad, es verdad"-.

-aahh! -grite enterrando mas mi rostro en la almohada.

_Flash back._

_No había sido un buen dia._

_Primero me quede dormida, luego no desayune muy malo en mi perdi el subterráneo, luego llegue tarde al puto trabajo y me despidieron del hotel._

_Mas tarde las clases en la que estaba habían salido muy mal y termine quemándole el pelo a una de mis compañeras._

_Me habían suspendido._

_Genial. Simplemente genial._

_Después en el restaurante donde trabajaban los fines de semanas, se habían vendido, y en su lugar construirían unas putas oficinas._

_Bien… todo estaba muy bien._

_Estaba tensa demasiado._

_Después Darío, y sus preguntas. "quien es aquel" "por que te habla" "de donde lo conoces" "no puedes verlo"_

_"NO PUEDES VERLO" -._

_Claro… clarooo, a mi nadie._

_PERO NADIE ME PROHIBIA NADA. JAMAS._

_Respire hondo._

_Decia que era mi novio, pero, pero solo follamos. Eso no es para estar de novio._

_"seguro que eres una mas en su lista"-._

_-es lo mas seguro ._

_Pero no quería discutir con el, bueno, solo quería vengarme por lo que me había dicho. Asi que antes de salir del hotel había entrado en su habitación y le había puesto a su champú un bonito colorante color morado._

_Cuando saliera de la ducha tendría un nuevo estilo._

_Fin del flash back._

-¿y que mas ha pasado? -.

Jimmy. Mi hermano mayor, me pregunto sentando en la silla que tendía frente a mi escritorio. El era diferente a todos.

Tan… distinto.

Decia que trabaja en un club como seguridad. Pero era mentira, todos le podían creer, hasta Sofía, mi cuñada. Pero yo sabia que era mentira.

Había entrando a mi habitación, y era el único que siempre me había hablar.

Lo mire.

-escuche una conversación en el bar del hotel -.

-ajam-.

-los abuelos, y el padre de Darío hablaban.

-ajam -.

-Darío y su hermano estaban con ellos…

Mi hermano me miro.

-son…. Narcos .

Jimmy solo me miro por unos segundo y luego comenzó a reir.

-¿lo sabias? -.

-si -.

-pero…

-shhh… princesa, habla con Darío.-.

-no quiero -.

-cuando quieras, hablas con el, veras que todo tiene una explicación -.

-son NARCOS -.

-y son Casannovas el como si eso explicara todo.

Beso mi frente y se fue.

Respire hondo.

**(Darío Pov)**

-¿terminaron? -.

Mis padres. Mis abuelos, mi hermano, mi cuñada, hasta mi pequeña sobrina no dejaban de reírse.

-oye… el colorcito no te queda mal -.

Ignore el comentario de Kevin.

Sin duda buscaría a Alaska.

Primero le explicaría la conversación que escucho, no me había dado tiempo, solo salió a correr.

"lo normal" -.

Haría que me arreglara el puto pelo. Ella sabría hacerlo.

Y después si, la castigaría, aprendería quien mandaba aquí.

Mire a todos. Nadie dejaba de reírse.

Hice mi cabello hacia atrás con mi mano, tampoco había podido peinarlo.

"¿Qué coño le había puesto" -.

Me gire y me fui de la habitación dejando a todos allí riéndose.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL CASTIGO**

**(Pov Darío)**

Entré en la habitación y no había nadie, esto me estaba empezando a enfadar muy en serio.

Nadie se reía de mi, y mucho menos una niña con aires de superioridad. ¿Qué coño se creía?

Le envié un mensaje al móvil con las palabras "ven a mi habitación ahora".

Pasada media hora estaba allí.

Y se empezó a reír al ver mi pelo pero no le duró mucho ya que le di una guantada en la cara y me miró como si hubiese hecho un gran sacrilegio.

-Me arreglarás en pelo ahora mismo y si no lo haces bien ten por seguro que me lo cobraré multiplicado por cien-.

Ella asintió y se fue a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Estaba empezando a fumar, encendí mi cigarro y la esperé hasta que vino con un tinte de no sé que, de mi color natural.

Se sentó a mi lado y me echó productos en el pelo, me envolvió la cabeza con una toalla y esperó en silencio el tiempo que hizo falta

-Ve a lavarte el pelo- susurró-.

Apagué lo que quedaba de mi cigarro y fui a lavarme el pelo, ya volvía a ser yo de nuevo.

-Solo fue una broma- dijo en un susurro-.

-No me ha gustado-.

Le quité la ropa a tirones y ella no hizo nada. La llevé contra la pared más cercana y quité mi cinturón.

No dejé de azotar su trasero con el cuero marrón del cinturón hasta que la escuché llorar y llorar de verdad.

La lancé a la cama, estaba fuera de mis casillas.

-¿Esto te parece divertido?-.

-No- dijo y se tapó la cara- lo siento-.

-Ojalá eso fuese suficiente-.

Pero no lo era, mi erección estaba bastante jodida bajo mi pantalón definitivamente estaba en esto.

Me deshice de mi pantalón y de mi boxer, quité lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

-Abre la boca-.

Ella lo hizo pero no lo suficiente.

-ABRE LA BOCA- grité-.

La abrió, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro rojo al igual que su cuerpo.

Las puntas de sus pechos estaban endurecidas y rojas, un bálsamo brillante cubría el interior de sus muslos. Pero no lo tendría tan fácil, debía suplicar, eso quería y eso habría no había nada más que decir.

Metí mi miembro sin contemplaciones en su boca, ella se quejó lo que hizo que su garganta se agitase y me endureciese todavía más.

Siseé y tiré de su pelo acercándola todo lo que pude a mí.

Hice que moviese su cabeza a delante y hacia atrás varias veces hasta buscar mi liberación. Me corrí en su boca. Eso la hizo llorar todavía más.

Cuando todo acabó la miré un largo tiempo.

-Las cosas son así, puedes aceptarlo o no, pero no hay marcha atrás-.

Me vestí y salí de la habitación, mi padre estaba junto a la puerta fumando sus tatuajes cubrían su rostro y sus manos.

-Quiero que prepares todo para irnos esta noche a Italia de vuelta-.

No dijo nada, asintió y se fue.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Jackson saliendo de su habitación-.

Su pelo mojado indicaba que acababa de ducharse y fuese nombrado como reina de la belleza.

-No- le fui sincero-.

-¿Quieres hablar?-.

-Quiero una copa-.

-Las viejas costumbres son las mejores ¿no crees?-.

-Si- dije sin más y fui con él al bar-.

(Pov Duque)

-Estaremos allí con suerte mañana- dijo por el móvil mi hermano-.

-Vale-.

-¿Como van las cosas por allí?-.

-Bien-.

-¿El negocio?-.

-Estancado, te necesito aquí hermano-.

-No tardaré-.

-Bree está muy embarazada, el médico la tiene en la habitación, mi hija nacerá pronto-.

-Estaremos allí para verla, madre se sentiría orgullosa-.

-¿Lo haría?-.

-Estoy seguro de que si, esa niña, tiene que ser como ella-.

-Espero que sea como ella, la echo de menos-.

-Yo también la echo de menos hermano...-.

-Será una bendición-.

-Lo será, tranquilo, pronto estaremos allí-.

-Vale-.

-Defiende el fuerte en mi ausencia-.

-Es una pesada carga-.

-El negocio siempre lo es... siempre lo es-.

-Te acaba por matar-.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, y merecemos morir, es algo que también tenemos claro-.

-Si...-.

-Son demasiados los pecados-.

-Demasiados-.

-La esteremos esperando-.

-Sí, que la parca llegue, la estaremos esperando-.

Colgué el teléfono.

- Mi señor- dijo Havers-.

-¿Si?-.

-La niña... está en camino, la señorita Bree está arriba-.

-Voy-.

Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras.

-Llama a Carlisle, ahora mismo-.

-Si señor-.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Alaska Pov)**

Bien… estaba muy bien.

¿Italia?

Italia era otro país, era muy lejos. No sabía que decir, Darío solo me lo ordeno. No me lo había preguntado.

Pero… yo, lo había entendido.

El era quien mandaba.

Suspire.

-¿Así que Italia? -.

Mire a mis hermanos.

-ella no puede -.

-claro que si puede -.

-que no -.

-que si -.

-que no -.

-que si -.

-que no -.

-YA BASTA -.

Jimmy, y John hablaban entre sí gritándose y yo, sentaba en mi cama mirando cómo se miraban entre sí.

Suspire.

Esos dos no dejaban de pelear.

Aunque grite esos dos gritaban y gritaban como si no hubiese un mañana.

"_menos mal que estábamos solos"-._

Mis padres, se fueron con mis cuñadas y los niños al parque de diversiones y tardarían, horas y horas en volver.

-John -.

-nada, no digas nada contesto John a mí.

Estaba cansada de ellos dos.

-chicos….-.

Ellos me miraron.

-iré a Italia…-.

John quiso hablar.

-no John. Estaré bien, iré a Italia.

El me miro.

-quiero conocer a la familia de Darío, me quedare en su casa, con sus padres. Estaré bien -.

El suspiro.

-vamos, estaré bien -. Intente sonreír.

"_¿Era tan evidente que iba por orden de Darío?"-._

**(Darío Pov)**

-¿Nos vamos esta noche nos vamos? -.

-si conteste a Kevin -.

-¿ella vendrá? -.

-sí, vendrá -.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? -.

-porque si dije dando fin a la conversación.

Estábamos esperando a Alaska, y no llegaba. Le había ordenado que estaría aquí a las cinco de la tarde, y eran las cinco y diez.

Y nada.

Su móvil estaba apagado.

Respire hondo. Comencé a caminar de un lado de un lado a otro, ella no venia, y mi paciencia se había agotado.

No había terminado con ella.

Lo de anoche, solo había hecho solo el principio.

Cuando llegaríamos, ella pagaría caro de este atraso, y mientras hablábamos ella apareció por la puerta del hotel lo más tranquila.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**ITALIA**

**(Pov Darío)**

Habíamos llegado a Italia, estaba bastante, bastante cansado.

Me acosté en la cama y esperé a que llegase Alaska.

Pero no quiso entrar en la habitación, me lo dijo mi madre, me dijo que ella había preferido quedarse en otra habitación. Habíamos decidido quedarnos en la casa Casannova.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y cerré mis ojos esperando a que el nuevo día llegase.

Cuando desperté y no quise mirar la hora que era. Las estrellas cubrían el cielo azul oscuro. Era de noche y una noche de las bonitas seguramente Havers había preparado algo de comer y todos estaban sentados en el enorme sofá de cuero negro con sus esposas, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído.

Me metí en la ducha, la situación con Alaska no mejoraba, en el sexo nos iba bien pero en todo lo demás éramos dos extraños. Ella no me contaba demasiadas cosas y yo por seguridad, tampoco se las contaba a ella, recordé una buena frase "cuando hay confianza da asco y si no la hay, no hay nada"-.

Que cierta me parecía.

Cuando acabó mi ducha me vestí, había echado de menos estar en casa.

Al salir me crucé con una de las sirvientas.

-Señorito la cena está lista-.

Asentí sin decir nada y fui andando hasta la escalinata de alfombras rojas que vestía el lugar.

Miré hacia el comedor y estaban todos, todos excepto Alaska.

-Hola buenas noches- dije desde el umbral de la puerta-.

-Buenas noches- saludaron los hombres de la casa-.

-¿Habeis visto a Alaska?-.

-Tu chica está fuera, paseando-.

-¿Paseando?- dije bastante mosqueado-.

-Si- dijo V- está paseando con tu hermano-.

Asentí... qué coño hacía Kevin con Alaska.

**(Pov Alaska)**

Este paseo estaba siendo bastante silencioso, no sé porque pero el hermano de Darío parecía mucho más animal, con esa belleza rubia y masculina que solo podía tener una gran estrella de Rock muy parecido a su abuelo, pero tenían esos ojos raros y enigmáticos que su abuela

Zafrina tenía.

Una mezcla bastante rara, pero atractiva a la vez.

-¿Tú quieres a mi hermano?-.

La pregunta me dejó sin aliento... no me la esperaba.

-Yo...-.

-No quiero que le hagan daño-.

-No quiero hacerle daño, es que se ha atribuido unos papeles que no tenía que atribuirse-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tu hermano piensa que soy su novia-.

-Lo eres-.

-No lo soy... el tener solo cama con una persona no implica...-.

-Mira Alaska, nosotros somos diferentes a los demás, somos de un tipo que no existe, y Darío, aun que está entre dos mundos, tiende al nuestro-.

-No te entiendo-.

-Eres suya porque fuiste virgen antes de estar con él-.

-Pero...-.

-Pero nada, eres suya, para lo bueno y para lo malo, tienes que entenderlo-.

Asentí en completo silencio.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**LA CIUDAD**_

**(Alaska Pov)**

Okey… lo que había pasado me había superado completamente.

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh -.

Grite en medio de una calle vacía, apenas había luces que iluminaban la calle.

Para ser sincera.

No tenía la menor idea donde estaba. Y la verdad, no me importaba.

Estaba hablando tranquila con Kevin, el me estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre la familia y en especial sobre su hermano.

Y de la nada apareció Darío.

No entendía nada, no entendí porque Darío comenzó a pelear con su hermano.

Llego, y sin más comenzó a gritarle una y otra vez. Kevin al principio no decía nada pero hasta que se canso y el también comenzó a gritarle.

Tenía frio, me abrace a mi misma mientras seguía caminando sin saber donde estaba.

Darío le había pegado a Kevin y este se la devolvió. De la nada aparecieron sus tíos, y primos. Como su padre y sus abuelos.

No me quede a esperar que pasara.

Solo me gire y me fui de allí.

Camine fuera de aquel enorme jardín saliendo de la casa. Nadie se dio cuenta, todos gritaban entre sí.

No, todos no.

Solo Darío.

No entendía porque había peleado con su hermano.

Al parecer le había molestado que estuviera con él, porque no encontraba otra razón.

Levante mi vista al cielo sintiendo la lluvia.

-genial -.y ahora llueve.

Esto no podía estar peor.

Aparte de no hablar con Darío no hablábamos, y no entendía el porqué en aquella casa cada vez que salía de la habitación, la pelea con su hermano y ahora esto.

-¡el mundo está en mi contra! -.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos gritando.

_"estoy histérica "-._

-si hablando sola -.

De la nada la lluvia dejo de caer en mí pero aun se sentía.

Abrí mis ojos y vi un paraguas negro.

Me gire al instante. Allí había un hombre. Era guapo.

-¿Quién eres? -.

"_un secuestrador que te llevara, violara y venderá tus órganos a mitad del precio"-._

Respire hondo.

_"es lo último que te falta" -._

-mi nombre es eric, trabajo para la familia Casannova -.

-yo…-.

-la he visto cuando salía. Es peligroso señorita -.

_"ok… no sabía que decir" -._

-acompáñeme hacia el coche. La llevare de nuevo a la casa Casannova -.

-no -.

El me miro extrañado.

-eh… prefiero ir a otro lado -.

-esta ciudad es peli….

-no digas nada, necesito una copa, vayamos a un bar -.

-no es seguro -.

Me gire y comencé a caminar.

-iré sola eric, Adiós.

**(Dario Pov)**

-¡¿Cómo que no está?! -.

No dejaba de dar vueltas de un lugar a otro del salón.

-oye tranquilo -.

-cállate Kevin -.

El solo rio.

"_de nuevo se ríen de mi"-._

-puedes tranquilizarte Darío. Ella está bien -.

Mire hacia Máximo, mi primo, hijo de Blad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -.

-Havers lo acaba de decir. Solo que si gritas no escuchas.

Respire hondo.

-¿en donde esta? -.

-se fue mientras peleaba con Kevin.

Y Kevin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-te han abandonado entre risas.

-eric la ha seguido. Estarán aquí en poco tiempo -terminó hablando Máximo.

-¿y quién coño es eric? -.

-es unos de los hombres de trabaja aquí…-.

Hablaría seriamente con Alaska.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

**(Pov Darío)**

Las horas pasaban y esta niña no volvía, estaba de los nervios.

Eric vino y nos dijo que la señorita había ido a tomar copas... sola algo que me molestó mucho.

Escuché el teléfono de Duque.

-¿Si?... oh... si vamos para allá-.

Todos pasaron a mirarme como si supiesen de sobar que esa llamada en vez de haberla tomado Duque, la hubiese tenido que tomar yo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté-.

-Tienen a tu chica, la tiene el reverendo-.

-¿cómo?- ni puta idea de quién era-.

-Es un... conocido pero no nos llevamos muy bien, se ha ido por los lugares equivocados tu amiga-.

-¿Ella está bien?-.

-Sí, está bien, en su despacho-.

-A SOLAS CON ÉL- grité-.

-Si, a solas, y es mejor no dejar una mujer a solas con ese tipo, es joven pero no sé porque las vuelve locas-.

-ERIC SACA EL PUTO COCHE Y LLEVAME ALLÍ-.

-Si señor- dijo tropezándose con sus pies y corriendo al coche-.

**(Pov Jackson)**

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-.

-¿quién?- dijo V apurando su copa-.

-El reverendo ¿es cura o algo?-.

-Lo fue pero... lo echaron por follarse hasta las estatuas- dijo Duque-.

-¿en serio?-.

-Pobre e inocente guitarrista...- dijo V riendo bajo y ronco- le gustan mucho las mujeres y es del tipo universal, aun que es muy joven-.

-Entiendo...-.

-No, no lo entiendes- dijo Duque riéndose- ese hombre es mejor tenerlo alejado de lo que es tuyo-.

-Vale ,vale, no dejaré a Zafrina cerca de ese hombre-.

-Ni a zafrina ni a ninguna mujer-.

-Vale vale- dije y los miré- se habrá follado a... la chica de Darío...-.

-No lo creo, o puede que sí- dijo Duque- en todo caso Eric nos lo dirá-.

-Vale vale-.

**(Pov Alaska)**

Me dolía la cabeza, no recordaba nada solo que ahora estaba apoyada en una mesa y no había nadie a mi alrededor.

-Señorita- una voz masculina y potente algo ronca hizo que levantase la cabeza, pero no vi nada, provenía de un rincón de aquel despacho de paredes insonorizadas y recubiertas de cuadros.

-¿Quien habla?-.

Una risa corta y jodidamente sexy salió de ese rincón, pero no pude ver nada, era un hombre, estaba segura, de entre las sombras dio un paso hacia la luz y dejó ver sus manos y sus piernas, era grande, pero no dejó que la luz tocase su rostro por lo que no sabía quién era.

Sus manos eran grandes, morenas y venosas, muy potentes, masculinas y tenía varios anillos de oro caros y pesados bordeando sus enormes dedos mierda... quien era este tipo.

-En poco tiempo vendrán a buscarla-.

-¿Quien?-.

-Darío Casannova-.

La sombra se fue haciendo un sonido sordo con los zapatos de piel nuevos atados perfectamente en firmes nudos, el dobladillo de esos caros pantalones de gucci habían que sus piernas y andares fueran más elegantes, pero Darío no tenía nada que envidiar a esa ropa, él también vestía bien.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Soy un hombre, que devora pecados-.

No dije nada, ¿que se suponía que tenía que decir a eso?.

No le vi y se fue por la puerta oscura.

_"Mierda... has bebido demasiado..."_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Alaska Pov)**

_"mierda… ese hombre era sexy"-._

Estaba sentada el lado de Darío en esa enorme limusina negra en la que había llegado a ese club.

Estaba serio como enfadado.

Y yo no podía dejar de pensar en aquel tipo.

_"ya basta Alaska"-._

Suspire.

Seguramente no lo volvería a ver nunca más, si era lo más seguro.

Aparte Darío era mucho más sexy, si. Era verdad.

Pero ahora no me hablaba.

Había llegado con su tío duque, y este se quedo hablando con aquel hombre mientras Darío me sacaba de allí.

Me apoye sobre el asiento haciendo que mi espalda choque en el mientras cruzaba mis piernas mirando por la ventana.

Había parado de llover. Y había comenzando a amanecer.

"_¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado?"-._

Había pasado toda la noche fuera, si que estaba enfadada pero ya me había pasado todo. Y solo quería hablar con él.

-Darío… .

-silencio -.

-per…

-que te calles -.

Mordí mi labio sin decirme más nada.

No entendía el porqué.

Si yo estaba enfadada, y ahora él.

Suspire.

Mire por la ventana.

Al llegar me baje del coche y entre hacia casa.

Subí las escalera rápidamente y entre en mi habitación.

**(Jackson Pov)**

-¿Quién es? -.

-nadie -.

-mientes -.

-que no es nadie -.

-jakc dime quien es -.

-enserio no es nadie -.

-¿Por qué se ha llevado a la chica de Dario? -.

-ya no lo volverá hacer -.

-¡ya dime quien es! -.

-no grites Zafri, no es nada. Fin del tema -.

Ella bufo y salió de la habitación enfadada. Enfadada porque no quise decirle quien es.

Sali también de la habitación, nos habíamos quedado en la casa casannova, baje las escaleras y entre en el salón sentándome sobre el sofá.

-hola primo -.

-pero que…-me levante del sofá y allí estaba mi primo Blasco, lo mas tranquilo fumando.

-hola por decirle.

-¿problemas? -.

-aquel "reverendo"…-.

-aléjalo de tu mujer antes de que le terminara por decir.

Respire hondo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-esperando a duque -.

-¿negocios? -.

-digamos que si -.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**REALIDAD**

**(Pov Darío)**

Cuando llegamos a casa no tenía ni energías ni fuerzas para seguir alguna conversación con alguien. Así que me fui directamente a mi habitación.

-Darío...- dijo Alaska-.

Hice un gesto con la mano sin llegar a mirarla y me encerré en la habitación.

-Eric- dije cuando lo vi-.

-¿si señor?-.

-Que nadie me moleste-.

-si señor-.

Cerré la puerta y me quité la ropa, me metí en la ducha... mañana mismo

Alaska volvía con su familia... esto había acabado.

**(Pov Aitana)**

-Quiero entrar- dije abrazando mi muñeco-.

-No puede entrar señorita, su hijo no quiere ver a nadie-.

-Quiero entrar, quiero entrar, quiero entrar- susurré- llamaré a mi Troy y te matará-.

Eric respiró hondo y se hizo a un lado.

-pero yo no la he dejado pasar, es más, yo no estaba-.

-Valeee- llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Darío y vi como Kevin salía de una de las habitaciones-.

-Hola mamá- dijo acercándose a mi-.

-Bebé- sonreí y lo abracé, me levantó del suelo-.

-¿Dónde vas a estas horas?-.

-Quiero hablar con tu hermano-.

-Yo también, ¿Vamos los dos?-.

-Siiii- sonreí y lo abracé-.

Kevin llamó a la puerta y viendo que no había respuesta entramos.

La habitación estaba un poco oscura pero había una luz, la del baño estaba encendida.

-Darío- dije y fui andando al baño, estaba afeitándose

- DARÍO- le abracé-.

-Hola mamá- dijo en un susurro-.

-He venido a dormir contigooo-.

-¿Conmigo?-.

-Sí, porque estas triste-.

-Estoy bien mamá-.

-Yo quiero dormir contigo- abracé mi muñeco-.

-Vale vale, dormiremos juntos, ve a la cama-.

-Siiii- fui a la cama y salté viendo como Kevin entraba a hablar con su hermano-.

**(Pov Kevin)**

-¿Todo está bien?-.

-Si- dijo lavándose la cara-.

-¿Ese tipo... le ha hecho algo?-.

-No lo sé-.

-No lo creo, ella está, con Atenea en una especie de terapia ya sabes-.

-No me importa-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Mañana la quiero fuera de esta casa, no quiere estar conmigo y yo no soy nadie para obligarla-.

-Eres su novio, ella te pertenece-.

-Deja de decir esa mierda, no quiero saber nada más de Alaska, no quiero ni verla, quiero que la metas en un puto avión junto a los muertos de hambre de su familia y los mandes lejos de aquí-.

-Pero...-.

-Me has escuchado-.

Salió por la puerta del baño y entró en la cama.

-¿Y papá?- le pregunté a mi madre-.

-Está abajo en una reunión, en el sótano-.

-Vale má, descansa- le besé la mejilla-.

-Sii con mi bebé- abrazó a Darío-.

Mierda... las cosas estaban jodidamente complicadas...


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**DE NUEVO EN CASA**

**(Alaska Pov)**

Todo había terminado. Sí, todo termino.

Limpie con el dorso de mi manos mis ojos, las lagrimas no dejaban de caen.

Mire por la ventana del taxi y suspire.

"_estoy en casa"-._

La ciudad pasaba ante mis ojos mientras el chofer se mordía la lengua para no preguntar que pasaba.

"_-Eres su novio, ella te había dicho Kevin a su hermano._

_-Deja de decir esa mierda, no quiero saber nada más de Alaska, no quiero ni verla, quiero que la metas en un puto avión junto a los muertos de hambre de su familia y los mandes lejos de aquí contesto Darío-_

_-Pero...-._

_-Me has escuchado-."_

Y lo había escuchado todo.

Había ido a buscarle, quería hablarle y aclarar las cosas de una vez. Pero el me había dejado todo bastante claro.

Sin decir nada a nadie volví a mi habitación. Junte mis cosas, me fui de esa casa, tome un avión y de nuevo a casa.

No sabía que hacer, solo quería dormir.

Dormir. Dormir, y dormir.

Pague al chofer y baje del taxi cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa con mi maleta.

"esto esta jodidamente bien"-.

Estaba cansada.

Entre en casa dejando la maleta a un lado.

Camine hasta el sofá y me deje caer en el mirando el techo. Y luego mire a mí alrededor.

"_todo estaba igual"-._

-Alaska…-.

Me gire y allí estaba Maggie. Mi cuñada, esposa de mi hermano Jimmy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no estabas en Italia? -.

No dije nada, solo sorbí mi nariz mirando el techo -.

-pequeña… ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Ella se sentó a mi lado mirándome.

-con Darío todo termino sin mirarla.

-oh.. pequeña, lo siento tanto murmuro abrazándome.

-¿y mis hermanos? ¿mis padres? -.

-tus padres se fueron a Nueva York por unas pequeñas vacaciones. John trabajando, y Jimmy en Italia…

"¡COMO!"

-¿Cómo? mire.

-viajo a Italia por si trabajo, al parecer su jefe lo necesita allí y viviremos en Roma…el viaje primero para…

"_hay no… ¡Darío!"-._

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Acaba de llegar de Atenas, había ido a un seminario. Entre en la casa con unos libros en mis brazos que venía leyendo en el coche mientras llegaba a casa.

Sin darme cuenta, ya que estaba concentrado en un libro, coche con un mueble que estaba frente de mí cayéndome al suelo.

Mis libros quedaron esparcimos por el suelo de mármol.

-mierda .

-si quieres leer existen las mesas y sillas -.

Me alce del suelo y mire hacia mi hermana Zafrina, que estaba parada frente de mi riéndose.

-también te he extrañado. ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? -.

-tengo noticias ella tan casanonva, y camino hacia el sofá sentándose en el -.

-te escucho -.

Comencé a juntar mis libros dejándolos apilados en el mismo mueble con el cual había chocado.

-Darío y su chica se han separado. Ella se volvió a su casa sin decir nada -.

-interesante…. -.

-Darío esta depresivo aunque no lo demuestra -.

-entiendo…-.

-y nuestro querido padre te ha comprometido -.

-¡¿Qué?! -.

**(Jackson Pov)**

"_se ha enterado" -._

Vladimir estaba gritándole a su padre. y debía reconocer que sus argumentos eran bastantes convincentes pero V siempre tenía que decir.

Zafrina estaba junto a su hermano.

Toda la familia había aparecido.

Y en este precioso momento por la puerta apareció un tipo y junto a él estaba el hermano de Alaska.

Todas, todas. Miraron hacia el tipo que acababa de entrar.

La discusión entre Vladimir y V habían cesado.

-reverendo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? se acerco hacia ellos.

"_¿reverendo?" -._

-mi amigo ñalado con su cabeza hacia su derecha al hermano de Alaska.

Jimmy, sin mal no recuerdo.

-quiere ver a su hermana -.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**CHARLA**

**(Pov Duque)**

Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando... no puede...

-Hola soy Atenea- dijo la rubia caminando la distancia que acortaba hacia "el reverendo"-.

-Yo soy Zafrina- hasta la hija de V... la morena le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que su marido apretase las manos en puños-.

-Y yo soy Ari-.

_"Esto no pinta bien"._

La pequeña Ari abrazó a su muñeco y le sonrió, Aitana hizo lo mismo

y miré a Bree que no dijo nada pero no dejaba de mirarle embobada.

Este hombre... era una puta maldición.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-.

-Tu hermana está de vuelta a su casa, donde tiene que estar-.

Por primera vez vi a Darío actuar como un auténtico Casannova todavía me sorprendió el hecho de ver a Vladimir hacer lo propio a su lado, como cubriendo su espalda. Bien... esto no iba...

El reverendo me miró fijo como intentando entrar en mi cabeza y este hombre era capaz de eso, muy intuitivo.

-Se supone que es tu esposa-.

-No se supone nada-.

-He traído al reverendo para que diga las cosas como fueron-.

-No me importa- dijo Darío-.

-A mi sí, mi hermana no se quedará sin pareja... no después de que un casannova se haya divertido con ella-.

-Estás hablando demasiado- intervino Blad- estás moviendo mucho la boca-.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que volvió a hablar Darío.

-¿Que ha pasado reverendo?-.

-No ha ocurrido nada entre esa mujer y yo-.

Al escucharle hablar las mujeres emitieron un suspiro y se deleitaron viendo como se sentaba.

-¿Podemos ofrecerte algo?- dijo Zafrina-.

V miró a Jackson y este estaba al borde de un puto ataque de cólera.

Sostuve a Bree cuando hizo la intención de moverse de mi lado.

**(Pov Darío)**

Esto era patético... y divertido, pero no podía reírme.

Las mujeres de la familia hablaban animadamente con el reverendo que sonreía y tomaba de su copa.

-Rev- dijo V- tenemos que hablar en privado asuntos de hombres-.

El hombre de pelo negro y cuerpo grande se levantó.

-Si me disculpan señoritas- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Y todas sonrieron como tontas...

Esto les costaría caro.

-tienes que ir por mi hermana- me dijo el hermano de Alaska-.

-No-.

-Ve por ella-.

-No quiero-.

-Es tuya-.

-Sí, es mía pero no me arrastraré por alguien que me ha dejado claro que no quiere estar conmigo-.

-Escuchó lo que dijiste de nosotros-.

-Dije la verdad-.

-Eres muy arrogante Casannova-.

-Lo llevo en los genes-.

-Sí, pero mi hermana también lo es-.

-Tráela, estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella ya que el reverendo ha aclarado todo-.

-Vale yo me ocupo-.

Miré a Vladimir que no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¿HAS VISTO ESO?-.

-Si...-.

-Son como moscas a la miel y el chico no tiene más de 17-.

-Parece mayor-.

-En este negocio todos envejecemos antes- dijo el hermano de Alaska-.

¿En este negocio, yo estaba dentro?


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**CHARLA II**

**(Darío pov)**

-Entonces te irás -.

Mire hacia Kevin.

-sí, saldré mañana temprano.

-haces bien, ella es tuya.

Me senté sobre la cama mirando a mi hermano que estaba sentando en el sofá.

-no volveré hasta que nos hayamos casado -.

El sonrió.

-me alegra escucharlo.

-no será fácil.

-no, ella no es como las mujeres de la familia.

-es diferente…

-y por eso te ha gustado -.

Rei al escucharle.

-tengo algo claro -.

-¿y que es hermano? -.

-que la quiero lejos de ese tipo -.

-¿ah?-.

-del "reverendo" -.

El rio sonoramente.

-oye… y Mell ¿Dónde está? -.

El dejo de reír. Me miro serio. Se levanto del sofá y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Seguramente estaba en el salón con ese tipejo.

Suspire.

Debía aclarar varias cosas con Alaska, como eran las cosas aquí. Como debía comportarse ella, y que nos casaríamos.

"_te gritara" -._

Rei para mis adentros.

Esa charla, seria divertida.

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Estaba en un rico en el salón.

Esto no podía estar mejor.

La verdad, no podía dejar de reír.

Las mujeres, todas. Pero todas, estaban hablando con el famoso reverendo animadamente.

Mi madre… mi madre….

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

El solo bebía de su copa, y hablaba, y contestaba cortésmente.

El hermano de Alaska, había desaparecido. Seguramente estaría hablando con Darío. Bueno, lo normal.

Duque, como todos. Estaban serios, a punto de estallar. Las habían llamado, pero ellas no le hicieron caso y siguieron hablando con él.

El reverendo se levanto al ver al hermano de Alaska, el tal Jimmy, regresar.

-señoritas…-dijo él y todas sonrieron como bobas.

Comencé a toser para ahogar la risa.

-un placer hablar con ustedes -.

Y todas sonrieron mas mientras suspiraban.

Y todas… se levantaron mientras lo acompañaban hacia la puerta.

"_no aguantaras mucho mas sin reír"-._

-¡Ariadna! -.

-¡Aitana! -.

Gritaron Blad y Troy a la vez, y ellas se miraron entre si y se escondieron detrás del reverendo.

Okey….

No pude aguantar más y comencé a reír. Cuando como ellas se habían escondido como niñas pequeñas, y al ver a las demás mujeres que veían al reverendo ignorando a sus maridos.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**DE NUEVO HACIA BOSTON**

**(Pov Darío)**

Y lo siguiente a que el reverendo se fuese fue que las chicas fueron otra vez cerca de sus maridos. Y bueno... lo siguiente fueron gritos, y ellas calladas.

Los primeros en salir de allí fueron mi madre y mi padre, después

Kevin y Mell... Ari y Blad de mala manera, Jackson y Zafrina... seguidos de Atenea y V que por poco le arranca el pelo, seguidos de Duque y Bree... bajo la mirada de mi primo Vladimir.

-Ey... es gracioso- dijo-.

-No lo es... les espera una noche intensa-.

-Para ellos es divertido-.

-Para ellas no-.

-Para ellas es más divertido todavía, el sadomasoquismo es un estilo de vida y ellas lo comparten-.

-Lo que tú digas- suspiré-.

-¿Te acompaño al aeropuerto?-.

-Yo...-.

-¿Te acompaño?-.

-Está bien-.

-Vamos primo, tienes mala cara y tu Julieta espera-.

-¿Crees que podemos arreglarlo?-.

-Creo que tú te has pasado y que ella lo ha tomado demasiado a pecho-.

-Si...-.

-Entonces no seas cabezón y vamos-.

-Vale-.

No podía esperar, tenía que hablar con ella.

**(Pov Alaska)**

-¿Si señor San Cristóbal?- dije-.

-Muchacha, tienes que servir el vino en la mesa doce-.

-Si señor san Cristóbal- fui hacia la mesa y serví el vino-.

Hacía ya una semana que no estaba en lo que estaba, y es que la imagen de Darío estaba en mi cabeza, no se iba, permanecía gravada noche tras noche, día tras día.

Y no me atrevía a fijarme en otros, era como si, mi cuerpo y mi mente supiesen de sobra que yo era entera y completamente suya y que cualquier cosa que violase eso estaba muy mal y debía ser castigada.

El hijo del señor San Cristóbal, estaba detrás de mí, Jasper, era un chico rubio norte americano y bastante desenvuelto en el mundo de las finanzas, un braguetazo en toda regla el cual si tuviese un poco de cabeza y de ganas, sería perfecto para poder cazar.

pero ni yo era ese tipo de chica, ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a empezar algo parecido a lo que había tenido con Darío.

Miraba a Jasper tan elegante y a la vez sencillo, tan normal e incluso inocente, y me parecía tan poca cosa en comparación al adonis que tuve conmigo y que en cierto modo me arrepentía de haber perdido.

-Alé, Alé -dijo la señora San Cristóbal- es hora de servir la mesa tres y la cinco-.

-Si señora san Cristóbal-.

Y como en el robot que me había convertido serví las mesas que me dijo... quería que esto acabase pronto.

Quería acabar con todo. De una vez.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**EN BOSTON**

**(Alaska Pov)**

Okey… mi vida era un completo y absoluto desastre.

Trabaja en ese nuevo lugar. Solo trabajaba, había dejado mi curso. Solo quería trabajar y trabajar.

No sabía para que pero solo lo hacía.

Mis padres había hablando conmigo, habían dicho que me matriculara en la universidad. Les dije que sí, pero solo por decir y terminar con la conversación.

Pero no lo haría.

Era demasiado costoso. Y ellos no tenían el dinero para pagarlo.

Estaba cansada.

Me deje caer en un banco de un parque.

Suspire hondo.

Deslice unos de los cigarrillos que había sacado del paquete que tenía en la mano, encendí el mismo dando un profunda calada.

¿Cuándo había empezó a fumar? -.

El mismo día que llegue roma.

Mis padres lo sospechaban pero no decían nada.

Mi cuñada se iría en unos días con mis pequeños sobrinos hacia Roma, y seguramente los demás a los meses nos iríamos con ellos.

Mi hermano nos quería a todos juntos.

Pero yo no volvía a roma.

Aunque se acabara el mundo no lo haría.

Me quedaría aquí sola.

Me tumbe sobre el banco del parque mirando hacia el cielo fijamente, había algunas nubes y mientras no pensaba en nada, o eso intentaba intente buscar algunas formas en las nubes.

Como hacia cuando era pequeña.

Pero nada.

Solo eran nubes.

-estúpidas nubes mientras fumaba.

**(Darío Pov)**

Lo último que pensaba era que Vladimir me diera un discurso sobre el amor. No un discurso no.

Un sermón.

Ese hombre necesitaba follar.

Y si, yo lo decía, era porque era cierto.

Después el viaje fue espantoso, tuve que irme en clase turista.

EN CLASE TURISTA.

Ya que el jett privado tuvo un problema, y no había asientos en primera clase.

Haría despedir a todos los empleados de la compañía aérea.

Y luego el puto hotel no me quiso darme una habitación, me había olvidado las tarjetas de crédito por el apuro, y no salía llevar dinero encima.

Pero una llamada a mi tío duque la risa de mi hermano -. Arreglo el problema.

Ahora tenía dinero.

Mi habitación.

Y un coche.

Y solo me faltaba una cosa.

"Alaska"-.

Llame a la puerta de su casa y la abrió un niño.

Me miro por unos segundos con bastante soberbia y luego bufo.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño rico? -.

Me sorprendí al escucharlo. Para ser un niño era bastante… diferente.

-¿Quién eres? -.

No recordaba su nombre.

-soy Alec, ya deberías saberlo.

-llama a Alaska, me la…

-no está -.y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Respire hondo.

"_no pelees con un crio" -._

Llame a la puerta de nuevo y nada.

No me iría de aquí.

Camine hasta el coche y entre en el. Esperaría a Alaska. Y de aquí no me iría sin ella.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**TE AMO**

**(Pov Darío)**

La vi bajar de un mugroso autobús y pero no estaba sola...

"has tardado poco en cambiarme..."-.

Un hombre rubio hablaba animadamente con ella y eso me estaba cabreando.

Me tomé mi tiempo y pude fumarme mi cigarro antes de salir del coche, justo cuando ella iba a entrar seguida por ese hombre.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando.

-Tú- dije mirando al chico- sal de aquí antes de que me enfade de verdad y eso no te gustará-.

El chico no dijo nada, se fue sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-He venido por ti-.

-No, has venido por tu ego-.

No le dio tiempo a hablar, la sujeté del pelo todo lo fuerte que pude y la arrastré hasta dentro del coche. Arranqué el coche y me fui con ella hacia nuestro hotel por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Pero esta vez no hizo falta alquilar una habitación.

La metí a empujones a uno de los baños de la planta baja.

Creía que iba a ser yo el que diese el primer paso pero fue ella me besó en los labios tan jodidamente intenso que yo tuve que reaccionar de alguna manera.

Mis manos se abrían paso bajo ese uniforme de aquí-tiene-su-comida un gemido salió de sus labios.

Rasgué su camiseta y esos malditos pantalones.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es hacerla chocar de boca contra la pared de azulejos blancos.

Ese pequeño cubículo era incómodo y excitante.

Tiré de su tanga enrollándolo en mi dedo índice, volvió a gemir y tuve que reírme.

-¿Tanto me has echado de menos?-.

-Mucho- dijo sin respiración-.

-¿Cuánto es mucho?- siseé-.

-Mucho-.

Rozó su trasero en mi erección una invitación imposible de rechazar

La cogí con toda la fuerza que pude y entré en ella desde atrás montándola sin pausa, una vez y otra, no tenía suficiente.

Entre sus muslos estaba húmedo y caliente, algo que quería sentir en mi boca.

Me corrí en su interior después de ver como ella se había corrido más de tres veces.

Pasé mi lengua por entre sus muslos, sabía demasiado bien... ella era mía y la llevaría conmigo de vuelta a casa.

**(Pov Alaska)**

Después de esa tarida imagen y de estar tan juntos en el baño de caballeros de la planta baja del Ritzz, no pasó nada, todo se calmó instantáneamente.

_"Lo necesitabas..."-._

Y lo cierto era que nadie mejor que Darío para recuperar esa vida que solo te puede dar un hombre en mitad de un orgasmo.

Me llevó a casa.

Y una vez allí no quiso bajar.

-Puede que no tengamos dinero pero somos gente honrada-.

-No era algo literal lo que dije-.

-Pues lo parecía-.

-Vas a volver conmigo-.

-Te he echado de menos pero...-.

-Te amo-.

Oh dios...

No estaba preparada para eso...

"Te ha dicho te amo ¡TE HA DICHO TE AMO!"-.

Tuve que sonreí ante lo que Darío me había dicho, sin decir nada, lo bese en los labios.

-quiero casarme contigo -.

Lo mire.

-¿quieres o tienes? -.

-quiero, quiero casarme -.

-yo también .

"_¡TE CASARAS!" -._

-me casare…. .

-nos casaremos Aly -.

Mordí mi labio mirándolo.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Y aquí estábamos todos.

La familia de Alaska, nuestra familia, Alaska y Darío que no dejaban de besarse.

Ahora todos éramos una familia, y la familia de ella entendió de que trabajan los Casannovas, y nos sorprendió con la naturalidad de cómo lo tomaron.

Me recline en el sofá mirando la escena que tenía antes mis ojos.

Y todo normal. Otra noche normal en la casa Casannova.

**(Alaska Pov)**

Estaba más que feliz.

Inmensamente feliz, estaba en el cielo.

Tenía a mi marido, MI MARIDO, solo mío.

El terminaría sus estudios aquí en roma, y yo comenzaría a estudiar lo que siempre quise, no podría describir como me sentía.

Termine de guardar nuestras cosas en las maletas.

Nos iríamos de luna de miel, y a nuestro regreso comenzaríamos con nuestra nueva vida, en nuestra nueva casa.

Sonreí y me tumbe sobre la cama mirando al techo.

Darío estaba hablando con su hermano, y yo no dejaba de pensar en el día de nuestra boda.

Habíamos llegado y la familia de Darío mi nueva familia -. Comenzaron a gritar entre alegría y enfado porque nos habíamos casado en Boston.

Sin nadie.

Solo nosotros dos.

Y en pocas horas ya tenía un vestido de novia, un cura, y una gran boda con todos, pero todos, los miembros de la familia de Darío.

Debía reconocer que fue gracioso, y bonito.

También había llegado el tal reverendo, y no pude suspirar -. Como todas -. Al verlo. Ese hombre era…

Sexy…

Pero mi Darío. Mi hombre, mi marido, era mucho más sexy que el.

Y lo amaba.

Sentí sus dedos en mi rostro.

-hola sonriendo.

-¿lista? -.

-claroo -sonreí

* * *

**_Nota: Chicas gracias por leer esta historia, esta como las otras dos de los hermanos :') Esperamos que les haya gustado, a nosotras nos gusto mucho escribirla. Esperamos sus comentarios, y les recomendamos que lean nuestros otros fick -que se encuentran en nuestro perfil- Próximamente podrán leer nuevas historias._**

**_Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


End file.
